


Fill up, stopper up

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [13]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason and Tim want to please Kon and give him what he wantsKinktober 2019Day 13 gags, Creampies





	Fill up, stopper up

“I just want it to be known.” Tim said softly as he stroked Kon’s hair back. “That we put a lot of thought into what kind of gag to use on you Kon. We all had opinions but you’re so good with this mouth.” He breathed as his hand moved to Kon’s jaw and the straps of the gag. “That blocking your mouth up for any reason seems criminal.”

“No matter what we want to hear you.” Jason laughed before he kissed Tim. Kon whined as he watched them kiss above him. “And we want to be able to use that mouth of yours princess so we couldn’t have any old gag…” He teased his thumb across the ring keeping Kon’s mouth open. “What a nice picture you make.”

“There were so many gags to choose from.” Tim murmured as he twisted Jason back before he kissed him. Kon whined and tried to move but he could not. He was trapped between them and the longer he watched them kiss the higher his body burned. “But we love your mouth princess so anything that stops that mouth of yours that isn’t our dicks is off the table.”

“And we know.” Jason laughed as he bent over Kon. He was pressed against Kon’s back and the feeling of his hard cock was driving Kon crazy. “We know how much you love sucking us off princess. It’s all over your face. I think if we let you… maybe you wouldn’t stop. We should try that. Fuck this pretty face until we cum, let you suck us until we get hard again and do it all over again. What you think about that princess?”

“I think we should bring that up when he isn’t head over heels.” Tim snickered as he softly groped Kon. The feeling of a hand on his cock made him whimper. The briefs were wet because of him and they had not even really done anything yet. He was so eager for them to begin. The toy inside of him was torture. It just sat there. It did not move and it was nothing like Jason and Tim.

“Because we have other plans right?” Jason’s hand slid into Kon’s briefs before he gently tapped the base of the toy. Kon groaned, it felt strange with the gag but he watched the way Tim reacted. Brighter eyes and an aroused face. Tim enjoyed this. “This other hungry mouth.”

“I get to go first.” Tim murmured softly as he stroked the straps of the gag. “You fuck his face first Jason. Or let him suck you until you’re satisfied.”

“The day that I’m ever satisfied with our princess lay me down to die.” Jason grunted as he slowly pulled the toy out of Kon. “I can’t even see but I know his body is protesting this.” He chuckled softly. “What is it baby? You want to keep this?” He returned the toy and Kon’s body shook. “You sure? You sure you want this back? But it won’t fill you up and fuck you the way you want.”

“Because we both know what you really want.” Tim laughed softly. He pressed a kiss to Kon’s cheek while his fingers toyed with the secure straps. “It’s hard not to know when you make a face like that every single time we move for a condom.”

“Makes me feel like I’m bullying him.” Jason murmured as he pulled the toy back out. Kon whined at the loss before he felt himself pushed forward. Jason dragged his hips up while Tim stroked his hair. “Tim you can still go first.” Jason’s hands stroked along his ass slowly. “But can I? Just for a little bit? I won’t make him cum.”

“As if I would stop you.” Tim laughed softly. He gently nudged Kon’s head towards his lap. “I’ll just let the princess use his tongue for a bit while you use your tongue.” He gently nudged Kon towards his cock. “Use your tongue princess. Just tease the tip while Jason has a tip.”

Kon felt his briefs dragged down his ass by Jason’s fingers. He groaned through the gag even as he did just what Tim wanted. He dragged his tongue up Tim’s shaft to the tip. He licked away the precum and swirled his tongue around the head while Tim swore softly. The feeling of Tim throbbing against his lips made him shift until he felt Jason behind him.

Jason gave no real warning. It was just two warm hands parting him just enough for Jason before he tongue attacked his rim. Kon’s tongue stilled against Tim’s crown as Jason licked and sucked behind him. His own knees trembled as his cock throbbed still mostly trapped in the briefs.

“You look so stunned Kon. It’s good isn’t it?” Tim gently turned Kon’s face to the side. “Jason’s tongue is the best isn’t it? Look how flushed you are. Look at the way you respond for us.” Tim said softly as he gently rolled his hips. His cock stroked over Kon’s outstretched tongue. “I honestly can’t get enough of this sometimes. Of you.” Tim admitted with a low groan. “But he won’t let you cum. I’m going to make you cum so don’t let yourself cum.”

Impossible. Kon whimpered as Jason’s wet tongue switched to broad targeted strokes. He could not help but respond. Each lick was driving him insane. Each stroke of Jason’s tongue was so wet and powerful there was no way that Kon would not cum.

His rim was so sensitive and when Jason sank his tongue deep. The wet heat from that made Kon’s hips buck. It was not the way he wanted to be filled but now that he had this he was not going to complain. It was better than the toy. It was not everything that he wanted and everything that he needed but Kon knew he could cum from the heat of Jason’s tongue alone.

“And stop.” Tim purred as he pulled away from Kon. Kon was left gasping as Jason pulled back slowly. “He was going to cum Jason.”

“Yeah.” Jason’s voice was before he laughed. “I think I forgot for a second what we wanted to do with the princess. Sorry Tim.”

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” Kon could not see them but he throbbed as he heard them kiss. Tim’s sigh when they pulled away from each other and Jason’s soft groan only made his insides throb with want. “Princess really stirred you up.” Tim murmured softly.

“You too.” Jason muttered before he wetly kissed Tim. Kon shifted on the bed and before he could reach up two different hands pressed on his back keeping him down. “Don’t worry princess. We have you.” Jason laughed. “Don’t feel too lonely.” A bit of shifting and Kon saw Jason settle next to him. “Now that pretty little tongue is going to slowly lick my cock while Tim’s cock is going to fuck you.”

“And when I’m giving you what you want.” Tim’s hands were on his ass, gentle but firm. “Jason’s going to fuck your face and make use of that nice gag we got you.” Kon’s cock throbbed at their words. He whimpered at the precum that soaked his briefs and trickled down his leg to the bedsheet. “Oh princess.” Tim murmured softly. “You’re so worked up.”

“Whose fault is that?” Jason muttered as he touched Kon’s nape. A gentle touch that Kon melted into and turned his head for. He ran his tongue down Jason’s shaft to taste Jason’s skin. Hoarse moans fell from his mouth as he moved back up. Jason’s grip turned tight before he guided Kon further down until Kon’s tongue trailed across his balls. “Pretty tongue, pretty mouth.” Jason grunted as his cock throbbed.

“Pretty ass too.” Tim breathed as he gently pushed against Kon. The heat made Kon buck before he fought himself to still. He panted as Tim slowly pushed inside of him. The heat that filled him up and Tim’s slow moan took over his senses. “Hungry ass.”

“We’re here to give him what he wants.” Jason panted as he guided Kon to lick the crown of his cock. Kon dipped his head around the slit before he ran his tongue alongside the edge of Jason’s crown. Behind him Tim rolled his hips slowly. Pulled out and drove back in and Kon’s body shook from the thrust. “Oh that made him feel good Tim.”

“Because he likes it like this.” Tim panted as his hands gripped Kon’s hips tightly. Sharp thrusts that stroked the right places and made Kon lose his breath. It was hard to keep his tongue moving while Tim fucked him. The heat spread in his stomach to all over his body.

Every hard stroke made him keen and tilt his hips to meet the next one. He had not forgotten about Jason’s cock but he could not focus his tongue to move while Tim fucked him. He was left hovering above Tim’s cock panting as he allowed the upper part of his body to sink lower and lower and his hips to tilt up higher so Tim could get a better angle. His entire focus was on his ass and where Tim was.

“Neglection play isn’t my goal here.” Jason laughed softly before he held Kon’s face and tilted him. He thrusts his hips and Kon moaned as Jason’s cock slid into his open mouth. “Since Tim has your brain scrambled.” Jason grunted as he thrust. “I’ll have to do it myself.”

“I won’t be doing it for long.” Tim panted. “Careful Jason.” Kon’s muffled moans were louder than the slap of Tim’s skin against his. “He’s fucking…” Tim groaned as he pulled out then thrust back in hard. Kon jerked as his vision whitened. “He’s cumming.” Tim moaned as heat filled Kon up slowly. Kon whimpered as he stained his briefs and the bedsheet below.

“Don’t you mean you’re cumming too?” Jason snickered as Tim pulled back before he moaned and thrust back in. the heat of his cum kept Kon on edge. It was so hot. It was so warm, this was what he had wanted. He whimpered when Tim pulled out and groaned when he thrust back in. “The princess’s face is lewd Tim.”

“He’s in a happy place.” Tim groaned before he pulled out. “Fuck that’s shameful.” He laughed hoarsely.

“Let me see.” Jason murmured as he pulled away from Kon. Kon groaned a complaint that drew laughs from his two lovers. “You’re greedy you know that princess?” Jason laughed before he settled behind Kon. His hands parted Kon before a low groan escaped him. “You really filled him up Tim, look at it drip out. It looks thicker than usual.”

“Like you won’t be the same.” Tim scoffed between pants. “He was sucking me so hard and he kept twitching. Then you were teasing him. I never had a chance.”

“Uh huh.” Jason groaned as he rubbed his cock against Kon’s leaking hole. “All these excuses to ignore saying that you’re a perv Tim.” His groan was low and went straight to Kon’s stomach as he rubbed his cock harder against Kon’s hole. “Your cum is so thick. The way it feels against me right now tells it’s own story.”

“Who is the pervert here?” Tim laughed as he moved towards Kon’s front. “And you better stop teasing him. He already wants more.” Tim’s fingers gripped his chin and tilted him up. Kon strained until he was able to run his tongue over Tim’s cock. “Oh you want to be good for me princess? Clean me up?”

“More like he wants to be filled up again.” Jason chuckled before he pulled back. Kon moaned in distress before it turned into a groan halfway there. Jason had pulled back before he slid forward and thrust deep into Kon. “He’s so greedy I love it.”

“Yeah.” Tim breathed as Kon tried his best to tease Tim’s cock. “He’s so good for us but we see right through him. He’s just wants to get fucked.”

“And that’s what he’s going to get.” Jason groaned. “You’re going to have to give him up for a second Kon.” Jason panted. Hands moved to his elbows and Kon groaned as Jason pulled him back onto his lap. They were kneeling but Jason tugged him right back into his lap right on his cock. The keen that escaped from his was high pitched. “Oh he loved that.” Jason purred as he rolled his hips. “Don’t you princess? Is it here?” He asked softly as he kept Kon from moving far. Kon blinked up at the ceiling as Jason struck his sensitive spots over and over with every roll of his hips. “Hm, is it this?” Jason growled as he tilted his hips just a bit.

Kon pulled away as the shock ran through his body. He fell face first onto the bed as his body throbbed and trembled. What the hell- his head was he-

“Oh I knew he could do it.” Tim purred as he gently lifted Kon’s head up. “You know what just happened Kon? You just came.” He said softly. “But nothing came out.”

“But he’s all slick behind here.” Jason laughed as he pressed against Kon again. “Yours is the only thing that came out.” He groaned as he thrust back in. Kon was so sensitive but he moved enough that he could tilt his hips up for Jason. “Good baby.” Jason groaned. “So good.”

“Kon.” Tim murmured as he stroked his fingers along Kon’s open mouth. “Do you know what a dry orgasm is?” Kon blinked up at him. “Don’t worry. We’re going to make you do it a lot. We’ll fill you up just the way you like and you’ll cum hard. Just the way you want. Everyone wins baby.”

“Tim.” Jason groaned as his thrusts got harder. “You talking to him made him tighten up so much.”

“Kiss me.” Tim reached over Kon and the sound of their kiss as Jason fucked him made Kon whimper and tremble. Jason’s groan and Tim’s moan was what he heard before he came but this time Kon felt the relief of his cum leaving his cock. “Cum Jason, cum in him.” Tim breathed before Jason slammed deep and stilled. The throbbing, the heat. It was everything that Kon had wanted.

X

“Two can’t be enough for you.” Jason admitted as he fingers Kon slowly. Kon’s hips jerked and twitched but he moaned into the bed. Jason could see that Kon was slowly growing getting hard again. The way his hole tugged at his fingers even as slick as he was with cum. “I wonder how much we can fill him up.”

“Until he says enough.” Tim’s eyes were heated as he watched Jason’s fingers. “But we can clean him up first.” His tongue traced his lip slowly as he watched Jason’s finger.

“Well that isn’t a bad idea at all.” Jason admitted as he twisted his fingers gently. Kon’s hips jerked up for them and more of their combined cum slid out of him. It was a damn good sight. It stirred his blood up.


End file.
